A New Mission: Babysitting
by annasophia.x
Summary: Team 7 gets send to babysit the Hokage's grandkids, but Kakashi and Naruto suddenly gets attacked by some "Sclassed criminals" and gets badly injured, leaving the rest to Sasuke and Sakura to take care with. What's gonna happen! R&R. A SasuSaku FanFic.


* * *

  


* * *

  


**Heyy! New storyy hope youu likeyy :) ooh that rhymess. teehee. XD**

**anywayss. i hope you like it. reviewwss please :)  
**

* * *

It was another simple day at Konohagakure until we spotted our three favorite ninjas;

"YATTA!! B-ranked mission!" The knuckle head ninja, number one in surprising people, the one who always wears orange,

Uzumaki Naruto, exclaimed, "I don't even know what the mission is but I'm already excited" He yelled while jumping up and down.

This caused the girl with pink hair, adorable green eyes, huge forehead, Haruno Sakura, to sweatdrop,

and the human ice cube with the chicken's ass hairstyle, hottie, Uchiha Sasuke to glare.

"Dobe, you're Naruto, you're always excited" Naruto glared at his so-called bestfriend, but he decided to ignore that comment.

"Ne, ne Sasuke-teme, Sakura chan. Aren't you two excited about the mission?!"

"Hmmm.. to think about it, it's been quite a while since we had these kind of missions." Sakura replied, tapping her index finger on her chin.

-Silence-

3

2

1

"HELL YEAA!! I'M READY TO KICK SOME ASS!!" Sakura yelled, punching a fist in the air, jumping up and down with Naruto,

Sasuke sweat dropped.

_And I wonder why I'm friends with them.. _Sasuke thought.

"Ne Sasuke-kun, let's do out best!" Sakura squeaked.

"Hn" He grunted, while his eyes were closed.

* * *

**Tsunade's Office**

"So what's the mission again?" Asked the silver haired, perverted sensei who always has his porno book with him, Hatake Kakashi.

"It's going to be babysitting my grandkids.. although the real mission is to get Sasuke and Sakura together."

said the big breasted woman with obsessive compulsive sake disorder, Tsunade AKA the 5th Hokage replied.

"Got it." when he was about to 'POOF' Tsunade called him back.

"Oh and don't forget that you and Naruto are going to pretend that you two are 'badly hurt'"

"How are we supposed to do that?"

"Welll.. Hmm.. Oh. I'm gonna send some of our jounins to use Henge no jutsu to transform into Otogakure ninjas and

ask them to attack you and Naruto. and also, i put hidden cameras to the house they'll be staying so that while you

and Naruto are being 'treated' at the 'hospital', that would be here at my office, and we'll be watching their video here. Oh. and this mission

will be for two weeks. -evil laugh- because my grandkids' parents Keiko and Takeshi, Shin and Kosuke are out on an S class mission."

"got it." With that Kakashi disappeared with a 'POOF'

_-evil laugh- Its good to be Hokage. -dreamy sigh-_

"SHIZUNE! SAKEE!! NOWWW!!"

* * *

**At the Bridge: The one where they usually wait.**

"Man! What the hell is taking him so long?!" Whined Naruto.

"Dobe. He's always late. There's no point in whining so shut up." Sasuke scolded his so-called best friend Naruto.

"Hmph. what did you call me teme?!"

"Hn. Dobe."

"Teme! Stop calling me 'Dobe'

"Fine. Usuratonkachi (Dumbass)"

"Grraahh! Niwatari no ketsu! (chicken ass)"

And they kept going while Sakura was death glaring them and talking to her inner self.

_Geez. I'm stuck with two idiots. Sakura thought to herself._

**_Ya think?! They've been arguing for like what? ten minutes?_**

_I know. and it's getting on my freaking nervess. Gaahh! I can't take it anymore. I need to punch something._

Sakura walked around to look for something to punch without making any damages in her surroundeings,

but too bad for her all she had was the, walls and the ground.

_Gahh. Man! i can't take it anymore. oh well.. whatever. goodbyee groundd._

On that she punched the ground, it made a huge crack on the ground while Sasuke and Naruto on the other hand, finally stopped arguing for once, while

staring at sakura like this: O.O

_Shit. I gotta be more careful around Sakura now. Who knows what she can do to me when we get married and have chi-- WHOAH!! what the hell children?! Sasuke thought._

**_Admit it buddy. You like her._**

_Who the Hell are you?! and NO I do NOT like her, she's just some annoying fangirl._

**_You can obviously see, that she doesn't squeal around you anymore. just admit that you like her._**

_No idont._

**_Yes you do._**

_No i do NOT_

**_Yes.. You like herrr._**

_No._

**_YESS._**

_NOO!!_

**_Yess!_**

_No._

**_No?_**

_YESS! no shut the fuck up!.. wait what the hell?! You sneaky little brat. you tricked me!_

**_-laughs evilly- you knoww. I am the REAL you._**

While Sasuke kept arguing with his inner self, Naruto who is shaking nervously while staring at Sakura who is shaking with anger.

_Oh Man. Damn. I gotta stop acting like an idiot around her. I never knew she could punch like that. He thought to himself._

"The two of you. Get. Yor. Asses. Here. NOW!" Sakura growled, while glaring at them. Sasuke and Naruto walked towards her slowly, just then Naruto accidentaly

stepped on Sasuke's foot and that caused a new arguement.

"Tsk.Dobe. What where you're going!"

"TEMEE!! It wasn't me! Your foot was in the way!"

When Sasuke was about to argue back, Sakura screamed;

"SHUT THE HELL UP!! Stop arguing! I'ts getting on my fucking Nerves!"

The two of them stared at her like this; O.O again.

"Can't you two stop arguing for a couple of minutes?! It's giving me a fucking headache!" Sakura continued as she glared at them.

Her two teammates nodded in embarassment, then glared at each other, then walked away. Sakura sighed in relief.

_Much better. She thought._

* * *

20 minutes have passed and their Sensei Hasn't arrived yet.

30 minutes.

40 minutes.

45 minutes.

They were getting frustrated.

"GAH! that's it I can't take it anymore. I'm counting down from ten and if he isn't here yet I'm going home." Sakura said.

"Agreed." Said Sasuke.

"Yeahh. I miss my ramen too." Naruto agreed.

Then the three of them started to count down.

"10"

"9"

"8"

"7"

"6"

"5"

"4"

"3"

When they were about to say "2" their sensei 'Poofed' out of nowhere and said;

"Ohayo minna!" He said in a cheery tone, his students twitched, "Well, you see I got lost in th--"

"LIARR!!" They all yelled, including Sasuke. SASUKE. HE YELLED.

He sweat dropped.

"WHAT?! WHAT?! WHAT?! WHAT'S THE MISSION?! TELL US ALREADY!!" The three of them chorused altogether. He chuckled under his mask.

_-sigh- They're already 14 and they still act like kids.. -sigh- well. I guess some things never change._

"Do you _really_ wanna know what the mission is?!" He asked.

"Uh-huh" The three replied while they leaned closer.

"Are you sure you REALLY REALLY wanna know?!"

"Uh-huh"

"Do you _really rea-!"_

_"JUST TELL US ALREADY!!" _The three of them yelled from the top of their lungs, which made their sensei cover his ears.

"Okay, Okay," He said while waving two hands in front of him deffensively, " Your mission is.."

He made a dramatic pause, which made the three chunin ninjas lean closer.

"It's BABYSITTING THE HOKAGE'S GRANDKIDS!!" He yelled with a huge grin under his mask.

"Oh.."

"Hn."

"Okay."

The three of them walked towards to where their stuff was, but they realized something.

3

2

1

"WHAT?!"

* * *

**Heyy.. soo that's the first chappie! :)**

**do you likee itt?!**

**should i continue?**

**teehee.**

**don't forget thee reviewss and tell me if i shoud continue or no.  
**

**xxAnnaxx  
**


End file.
